Wonders of Shuffle
by tilly.maria
Summary: Alittle of everything. Must read to get the full extent of it.


**Here's the deal. If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

Thought I would try it in my state of boredness. Not sure they make any sense but oh well. It was interesting.

**I tag: **

**Anyone**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Beautiful. - christina aguilera

She sighed looking in the mirror. It had been a bad day at school. God, why did she keep making a fool of herself. She spent all day having people call her the random names Derek had called her through out the years. Today just seemed worse then usual. Once again she started crying. She just wished some one would pay attention to her in a negative way. She wished she could be strong. Not let the names and words bring her down. Suddenly the door swung open. Derek walked in and kissed her. Then he whispered, "you know you are beautiful so don't sit in the mirror and cry." With that he walked out, leaving Casey in awe.

The Suffering – Coheed and Cambria

He sat down and started writing. Slowly the tried to put his thoughts on paper.

Case,

Well, I know it's been a while and I just want to start with I am sorry with how I left. If I had my choice, it would not have ended that way. I would have never made you cry and walked out. My only hope is you understood then and waited for me. I have one question. Is it too late, did you wait like I asked, will you still marry me? I still wish we could have figured it out before I left. I am still so sorry... Please.. I think we have suffered enough..Give me another chance, I won't bother you if you didn't wait, but I want to at least explain.

Derek

I'm Like a Bird - Nelly Furtado

She felt so lost, she never thought she would feel so alone. She loved Sam, but was she in love with him. After knowing him for years, he still didn't know her like Derek had. Her and Sam fell in love when Derek died in a car accident and they used each other for support.. Now here she was about to marry Sam and it felt as if she was missing apart of her soul. She truly loved Sam, but felt like she was betraying herself, Derek and Sam. She didn't want to break it off with Sam, but she was scared the moment she gave completely in to him and the love she felt, something would happen and she would have to say good-bye. She just needed to go to the graveyard and talk with Derek, one last time.

You Oughta Know - Alanis Morissette

Lizzie walked around the corner and made sure that the both of them saw her. She made sure they both realized what they did was wrong. They were in the games closet trying to find twister, cause 'it would be fun to play the kiddie games from when we were younger.' Fuck that Bitch. She can't believe he was kissing her in the closet. That was their closet, where they shared their first kiss. It wasn't fair. Things had been perfect, till the stupid slut moved into town. He promised they would be together forever, then she came, and he told Lizzie that he needed to move on. Things just weren't working. Well she would make him suffer for leaving her. She fought back tears as she walked to her room with her head held high. She wanted him to see her upset, wanted him to feel guilty, wanted him to remember all the firsts they shared. As she walked by, she thought she caught a glimmer of regret in Edwin's. Good, she thought.

Family Portrait - Pink

I held Lizzie once again as our parents fought down stairs. They were fighting about the fact I got detention again for skipping and Mom had to bribe the school board not kick me out. Dad said that he was going to continue to pay for me to stay there if I didn't straighten up. Something broke. Lizzie sobs were muffled by Mom's. The door slammed. Dennis McDonald had walked out for one last time. I swear to myself, I will be better. I will be perfect. Perfect grades. Preppy attitude. Mom won't have to worry me messing up anymore. I am going to make Lizzie, Mom and mine life prefect again. Like back when we use to vacation and Dad was actually home, back when the family portrait had been taken. Family will be my number priority now. No matter what.

Love Casey.

Derek put the diary down and decided to go find Casey and give her the hug she always seemed to long for.

Ironic - Alanis Morissette

Edwin was cleaning the house and packing up boxes. He couldn't believe he was getting married. He couldn't believe he was actually an adult and moving out of his old room to his own house. Sara was great. He picked up an old notebook with a chuckle. His and Lizzie's research notebook. He hadn't seen Lizzie in a few months. Since his engagement, actually. He shook his head, remorsefully at all that he wished he could of told her. How he use to imagine them kissing in the games closet. Too bad he was never gutsy enough to do so. He was so afraid she would freak out. At that moment a loose piece of paper fell out. On it was writing.

Ed,

If you read this and find the whole thing weird, just pretend it never existed. I just want to say everyday I feel us getting closer and I just want to say...

Bring Me to Life – Evanescense

Casey laid awake in bed thinking how different life had been. Without Derek, she would probably be dead. He was able to see into her soul, save her. She came to New York to escape everything that she thought she hated and lost herself. After months of no one hearing from her. Derek hunted her down. He found her living in a crack house. He literally pulled her out of there and put her in rehab. He looked at her with such sadness, which at the time she resented. But somewhere along the lines, he woke her up from the depression she didn't realize she had. He helped her rediscover herself. He saved her from herself and the darkness that was almost her undoing. With that in mind, she drifted off to sleep as Derek pulled her closer.

Complicated – Avril Lavigne

'Derek, I can't do this. It's driving me nuts'

'Thats not hard to do Spacey.' Derek reached to grab her hand as he smirked. Casey pulled away.'Okay Case. What's wrong?'

'I don't want to hide us anymore. I am tired of you acting like an asshole to me in school. Actually I am tired of your entire act at school. I don't know which is you. The person you are with me now away from everyone or the ass you are at school.'

'Case..'

'No Derek, don't interrupt. You need to decide who you are.' With that, Casey walked away.

The Joker – the Steve Miller Band

Derek Venturi was the king of the school. Everyone knows who he is. They are always talking about him. They all tell me to be careful. That he's a heartbreaker and will treat me bad. That he will use me for kicks then move on. But what can I do? I am head over heels for him. He is a kick ass guitarist, sexy as hell. His grin was to die for. Had a great sense of humor. Sure he wasn't perfected, he sinned, but for now I melt every time he tells me I am the cutest thing he's seen.

I'm Sorry -Flyleaf

Marti just sat and cried. She couldn't help it. She didn't know why she stayed. He made her feel like a child again. She loved him so much. She knew eventually the pain would go away, as well as the bruises. Tomorrow things would be fine. As long as she pretended today didn't happen. As long as she didn't flinch. Suddenly she snapped. NO! She was stronger then this. She picked up the phone and dialed. Within seconds, someone picked up. Marti hesitated and almost hung up. Then she heard the voice on the other line and spoke, 'Smerek... I need to talk...'


End file.
